


Кольцо Всевластья и палец Саурона

by mnogabukv



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Graphic Description, Jealousy, Other, Personification, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Кольцо Всевластья объясняется со своей любовью, Сауроном, но воссоединения не произошло.





	Кольцо Всевластья и палец Саурона

***

 

Привет, милый...  
Нет, не так.  
Милый, дорогой, единственный!  
Как же я скучала по тебе, по твоим волоскам, по идеально обточенному острому ногтю.  
О, эта упругая кожа, по которой я соскальзываю вниз, насаживаясь до самого основания...  
О, эти тонкие капилляры и прихотливые изгибы отпечатков пальцев!  
Да, да!  
Верь мне. Я никогда и никого так не любила, как одного тебя, никого не обнимала и ни к кому не приникала со всей страстью. Как только к тебе.  
Ну, да...было там что-то такое с волосатым пальцем деревенщины Исилдура... Но это же было тысячу лет назад!  
Милый, ты меня ревнуешь?  
Подумай, ведь я изменила тебе не по своей воле!  
В тот же миг, когда злодейская лапа человеческого людишки на долгие годы разлучила нас... ах, я не могу вымолвить, что я тогда пережила! Как я страдала!  
Я даже пыталась добраться до его мозгов, когда побуждала Исил..дура ковырять в носу его же собственным указательным пальцем!  
В конце концов, мои усилия не пропали даром.  
О да! Я уничтожила его своею собственной предусмотрительностью и хитроумной стратегией!  
Что?  
Ты сомневаешься в моей верности и говоришь, что я пала так низко, что увлеклась каким-то вонючим, низкорослым хоббитом?  
Каким-таким невысокликом? У меня их было...дай бог памяти...  
О, эти чудные, цепкие, волосатые пальчики!  
Как они нежно обхватывали меня, изучая мою внутреннюю поверхность в свете яркого солнца!  
Ну, да, я променяло неотесанного мужлана на маленького юркого Смеагорла...  
Забавная была зверушка.  
Ну, да, я настолько прекрасно, что мне захотелось иметь при себе свое собственное чудовище, своего горбуна, своего Квазимодо.  
А какие трогательные загадки он нашептывал мне в темноте ночей в Мории!  
Ну, Фродо, конечно, было моей роковой ошибкой...  
Что? Ты уличаешь меня в том, что я умалчиваю о своем кратковременном увлечении Бильбо?  
Ах, Бэггинс, ай да сукин сын...  
Ой, прости, что это я развспоминалась некстати...  
Да. Бильбо, Бильбо, какие возвышенные оды он посвящал мне и нашей взаимной страсти...  
Как он ласкал меня своими нежными мохнатенькими... ну, ты уже догадался.  
А как идеально мы подходили друг другу!  
О, это волнительное чувство, когда его толстый скользкий перст проникает в мое маленькое изящное отверстие...  
Поглоти меня огненная лава Ородруина, тебе противно слушать мои пьяные откровения?  
В конце концов, тварь ли я дрожащая или право имею?!  
Да, милый, Фродо был моей роковой ошибкой.  
А Бильбо...  
О, этот Бильбо Бэггинс, он бросил меня и разбил мне своим поступком...хм, разочаровал он меня, в общем.  
Сплавил, как бездомную собаку своему племяннику, с глаз долой, как говорится, из сердца вон...  
А что я Сэму отдалась, так это минутное помрачение рассудка было!  
Я ж его с Сэмом Винчестером перепутала, тьфу-тьфу, не слезть мне с твоей фаланги!  
Как же я рада снова вернуться к тебе, мой любимый, единственный, мой ненаглядный...  
"Изменница", - зло процедил бывший Властелин Колец, разочарованный в жизни, в кольцах и в средне-женском роде в целом.

Саурон задумчиво повертел в руках наконец-то найденное колечко и широко размахнувшись зашвырнул его подальше, в первую попавшуюся пропасть.  
"Прямо как Джонни Юта", - подумалось ему на мгновенье.

2013


End file.
